


The One that Started it All

by Stellarlight



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellarlight/pseuds/Stellarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a mission, that was all it was. Now it turned into something bigger, something that wasn't expected to happen. Turns out, all of it was just destiny waiting to happen.</p><p>or </p><p>The one where Clarke and her band of misfits all gain an ability and now have to deal with the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so go easy on me lol.
> 
> I do not own the 100 or it's characters (that's all Jason's stuff sadly) and I do not own the concepts and ideas that I might've used from Fantastic four and Lucy into this story. So I do not own any of that. Thx, have fun reading!

'May I start humanity…' an echo resounds within my head. The voice weary yet powerful, as if the user of the voice had it's world on it's shoulders. It speaks again not long after it's first 'May I start intelligence…' and so differently in that the voice speaks with a deep meaning of proudness over what, I didn't know.

Before I could comprehend the first two of what invades my mind, a third makes itself noticed 'May I create integrity…' and I wasn't sure what to make of the voice that spoke all three phrases. It wasn't till the 4th 'and that May we meet again' hit home and made me realize the voice was my own.

I could not understand the purpose of hearing these phrases for what they were. They were not something my unconsciousness would say nor something that escapes my very mouth. It was too formal, too foreign and just didn't sit on my tongue right. It was as if I was being told of the phrases. That something was trying to let itself be known. It was something I have not noticed till today and it shook me to my core for just realizing it. Considering that I have been having odd dreams for the past week, rendering my ability to sleep to be impossible, this was new.

The last of what this mysterious entity that resides within the darkest parts of my mind was what gave me shivers. I was able to feel it, the shivers that traveled upon the back of my skin to the very inner part of my nerves along my body.

'For I am responsible and will never abandon my duty to those that are mine… My name is Clark Griffin and I am the one that started it all'

'Clarke' my name echoed among the dark imaginary walls within my mind and it wasn't till the second time it has said my name that I realized this voice was different.

Everything was dark and eerily quiet. The only thing I could hear was his voice, low and deep. It held a lot of emotions and the most obvious was that it held an extreme amount of concern. I was beginning to regain awareness of my sense of touch and I grasped what my fingers could reach. I could feel the sharp coldness most metal held and it wasn't till I felt the shape of what it was till I recognized for what it was. My hands immediately let go of the metal armrest that fit snuggly around my body and headed towards what I felt is a seatbelt wrapped around my shoulder, chest, and waist. Questions began to run rampant amongst my mind and I tried opening my eyes and straining for what I could hear. The silence soon turned into an odd sound of white noise that suddenly turned into what I could identify was familiar chatter. The idea of the familiarity calmed my already fast beating heart and I took a few deep breaths. It was then that I heard my name again and I tried opening my eyes.

It was too soon and the bright light began to burn into my eyes. It didn't hurt, per say, more like it made me flinch. As if the action of opening my eyes were something I shouldn't ever do, but I went against the notion of the idea and did it again. The second time wasn't as bad as the first and it was then that I was able to see them. The familiar companions that I developed through hard work and sweat in training. They were my most trusted people, the people I would tell all my secrets to, the people I would risk my life for, and the people that I strongly care about. I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Clarke?"

I shook my head free of the foggy daze that was left fleeting to nothing in my head and I looked to my left. The bright light was still viciously burning my eyes so in an attempt to relieve it from the torture, I squinted my eyes towards the owner of the voice. His two eyes, black as night, swam in my view and despite it being black it held an overwhelming amount of concern. 'Wells' I thought and I, for a moment, had a small flash back to his small child like face with a toothy grin that revealed he was missing two of his teeth. The flash back was small and quick and only took two seconds of my time till it registered that Wells was waiting for my reply.

"Yeah," I say as I close my eyes and bring my hands up to massage the aching temples and the relief of the ache was paramount.

"You alright?"

I look at him and although I could see the concern in his eyes as well as hear it in his voice, the noticeable scrunch of his eyebrows and the wrinkles it made on his forehead was a big enough sign. While I appreciate his concern, it was starting to become annoying lately. Ever since earlier this week and I was showing signs of fatigue, he followed me around like a mother hen. He thought it was because of my training but really it was my lack of sleep. I already had an over protective mother, I didn't need another one.

A sigh escapes my lips as the phrases that were whispering among my mind began to disappear into nothing.

"Never been better, Wells," I reply with a forced grin and I knew he saw right through it. Before he could reply, a shout interrupted us.

"Hey Griffin, nice to see you join the land of the living,"

'Bellamy,' I whispered to myself. Never have I in my life was I glad to hear his voice. I didn't want to start another fight with Wells, especially with the dire situation we were in.

"Ha ha, Bells, what did I miss?" I shout back sarcastically. Bellamy grinned as soon as he heard the nickname I created for him. Said it made him out to be some kind of cow guy. I chuckled from the memory.

"You missed Raven's prank on the big guys, it was hilarious as hell!" He was in the process of giving Raven a high five, who was sitting on the right of Bellamy.

"Damn right, asshole," Raven smirked. Loyal as hell but helluva person you do not want to get on the bad side of. I learned it the hard way and will gladly never try it again. "Anyways, Clarke, whats up with you sleeping?"

"I was too excited to get any sleep," I lied. Part of it was true, I was excited but mostly it was the odd dreams and phrases that keep haunting me every time I close my eyes that kept me awake.

Everybody thankfully let it be and were all anxiously waiting for the mark to hit 12:00. It was then that we would be dispatched from the ark. The place we lived all our lives while planet Earth rotten like an outdated apple, or so everybody thought. It was discovered by one of the people on the ark that Earth turned out to be habitual or more like 99 percent chance habitual. There was still a 1 percent chance it was not.

"Welcome, fellow citizens of the Ark, I am proud to announce the countdown for the 8 who bravely volunteered to go down to Earth, once again." Wells Jaha's father appeared on the tv that was implanted on the wall of the small ship we were in. His black hair, just like his son, was shaven and neatly taken care of. His eyes were shining with care and delight. It was very obvious he was excited for all of us.

All of us being Jasper, Monty, Monroe, Raven, Bellamy, Octavia, Wells, and I.

"In the duration of the next 5 minutes, we will begin the process of the '100' dispatch and the countdown truly begins as of now," Jaha continues.

"Here we go," I say as the ship called the'100' we're in begins to shudder. The engines were being turned on and I looked to my right. Monroe was grinning towards me in excitement. It was obvious in her eyes as well. We all were smiling, I noticed. We all have been waiting for this day. The day we would be on the ground. The day we get to touch the dirt for the first time. The day we get to take back what was ours for all this time.

"50, 49, 48," an automated robotic female voice counts down.

Next to Monroe was Octavia. I could see she was nervous as she grasped the secured seatbelt that wrapped her to the safety of the seat. Though, despite the nervousness, the taught muscle that glistens among her jaw line was noticeable. The end of her right mouth was twitching and there was a sparkle in her eyes that was hard not to notice. She was trying to prevent her smile, probably because she didn't want to seem silly. She was the youngest of the group and she hated being treated like one so she adamantly tried to be mature for just about anything.

I chuckled a little and I look across from me. Raven, Bellamy, Jasper, and Monty were sitting in a row all sporting grins and smiles.

"10, 9, 8,"

We all look at each other one last time and then we gripped the handles of our armrest. For me it was to anchor me down from the excitement, the fear, the nervousness, and the bubbling emotions I was feeling in my stomach. I don't know about the others though, I didn't even have enough time to even think about it either, for the countdown reached the final number.

"4, 3, 2, 1"

It was then that I felt a shift and a weight free feeling. We weren't attached to the ark anymore and it would be the last time. I hitched a breath at the thought and I never thought I would be here, in this ship, heading towards earth. Away from my mother, away from the box that I called home for 17 years of my life.

Jaha was still on the screen, as if he was watching over us, but what seemed off was when someone off camera asked for attention. From that moment on, it was muted. Just from the emotions flitting across Jaha's face, I knew it was not something good and fear gripped me like the devil it was. Stretching my chest and squeezing a non-existent spot in my chest, making it hard for me to breathe.

Jaha looked back at the screen after talking to who ever it was. It seemed he had finally un-muted the video feed for he began to talk.

"Citizens of the ark, it appears we have come across two waves of a solar flare from the sun that will be heading your way." Jaha said solemnly as well as regretfully. His jaw was tensed and his eyes were glassy and we could tell that this solar flare will either make or break our lives.

"Shit," Octavia said, loud enough for all of us to hear. The news was like a cold bucket of water being poured over us. We weren't excited anymore, especially when we were this close to a long and painful death. But we didn't cry, I didn't cry. I signed up for this knowing I might die. Wether that would be stepping on the ground and dying of radiation or dying from a solar flare or two.

"Yeah, shit," Raven acknowledged as she lowered her head to look at her lap.

Before we could wallow in our pity of dying so early in our lives Jaha continued speaking.

"The first wave will hit in approximately 5 minutes and after that the second will hit in 1 minute."

"Wells," I say as I attempt to drown out Jaha's voice. My voice almost breaking a little.

"Yeah," He answers with a scratch in his voice as if he was trying to hold back a sob. It made me want to cry even more.

"I love you, you will always be my best friend." I say as I look at him in the eyes.

"I love you too Clarke." he replies.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1,"

The ship begin to shake uncontrollably and I could feel the hot stinging fear that gripped my nerves from the toes of my feet to the top of my head and I clenched my eyes shut. I could hear the alarm blaring into my ears. The waves of the sound bouncing off the walls like a bullet ricocheting among metal.

Then suddenly I felt a wave of something, I didn't know, crash into me. It felt like the time when I would suddenly jump in the shower after being in the cold air. It was like water splashing into me and spreading down my face, arms, chest, and legs and it felt creepy and oddly comforting at the same time.

Everything was red, like the color of fire that I've only seen in movies, everything was still and I took in every single detail. Nothing moved and everything was silent. So quiet to the point that the only thing I could hear was my own breath. I could feel my heart beat thudding erratically in my chest. I raised my hand palm faced to the chest to where my heart would be in an attempt to slow it down.

I looked diagonally to my left and found her. My eyes widen at the sight and I could hardly believe what I was seeing. Raven had her hands up in the air, eyes scrunched closed while her mouth was open in an unmoving silent scream. Her hair that was tied into a ponytail was flying about yet was still as if you were looking into a picture. She looked frozen, like a statue, yet had skin, flesh, and details that no artist could replicate. No matter how hard they tried they wouldn't be able to. What caught my eye was her skin. It was silver and it looked hard. As if she became the embodiment of metal and that she was born that way. The red light in the ship was reflecting off her silver skin and I had no doubt that it had to be metal. I was completely baffled and I couldn't bare to keep looking at her for fear of loosing my mind and I looked at Bellamy who was sitting next to her on the right.

Yet again, I was shocked. He to was frozen, except his eyes were open and his skin wasn't silver. His hands were gripping the seatbelt that held him to his seat like it was his lifeline. His mouth was grimly pursed together in a deathly still grimace. It looked as if it was going to break his face in half and the thought horrified me. His hair was still, as if it was flying about in gravity. Unmoving.

This time what I noticed about him that was different was his eyes. They were white, as if they had a layer of frost over them. They were milky white and seemed as if it was unseeing. He looked terrified. Especially the look in his eyes and as I follow his line of sight, I find Octavia.

This time I literally gasped. Nothing prepared me for what I saw. Octavia was covered in fire, not the fire like in the movies but blue borderline purple fire. She was looking at her own hands, which were covered in fire, in a forever still amazement of awe and shock. Her brown, a little bit longer than shoulder length, hair was flying about along the tips of her fire in an undisturbed motion. She was not moving either.

I was surprised with how well I could see Octavia without leaning around Monroe to see her. It wasn't till I realized I couldn't see Monroe at all. Actually, she was no where to be seen and if it weren't for the seatbelt that was floating in mid air, I would have thought she somehow got off the ship.

She was invisible.

The thought blew my mind and in curiosity of what the others looked like, I looked at Wells and I was surprised to see a blue transparent shape surrounding his body. He was gripping his armrest and leaning the back of his head against the chair with his eyes closed. I could see the still movement of his nose flaring open, forever waiting it's turn to flare close in a deep breath.

Then I looked to Jasper and I almost wanted to vomit a little because he just didn't look natural. What should have been short and straight arms were long and bendy stretched arms. It looked as if they were made of rubber instead of bones and taught skin.

Next to him was Monty and I had to raise my eye brow for this. Each of the tips of his fingers were sporting flowers of all different kinds and it seemed so like him yet unlike him that I almost laughed. I would have though, if it weren't for the terrified look in his eyes as he looked at Octavia. It seemed like most of everyone who had their eyes open were looking at her.

I don't blame them because the fire was really distracting. Especially when the red was clashing with the color blue.

I was beginning to feel drained and the eerily creepy feeling that was flowing across my body was beginning to dissipate and I realized slowly that everything was starting to move again. I breathed a sigh of relief, afraid everything would be still forever.

I slumped against the chair as everyone went back to normal. There were no white eyes, blue bubbles, or stretchy arms. There were no fire, flowers, invisibility, or silver skin. Everything was moving and normal. The red fire like color that was among the ship was gone.

Everyone looked exhausted and shocked. I could see Octavia was sort of hyperventilating and for a minute I was sure she was mumbling 'fire' like it was a terrifying chant. Her eyes were fully blown and I had the huge urge to hug her.

The tv on the wall was going hay wire with static but we could still hear the female automated voice counting down until the second wave comes.

'oh god not again'

I gripped the silver arm rest again as the second wave hits. This time it succeeds to throw the ship in a strong spin and it registers in my mind that we might be going off trajectory. Big time.

I thanked the stars that everything didn't freeze again as everything turned red but immediately took it back when I felt a sizzling pain on the inner part of my right wrist.

I faintly heard every body else gasp in pain as I focused on the tormenting burn I was feeling.

Unlike my companions who stopped whimpering in pain moments ago, I continued screaming and writhing in my seat. The pain didn't stop at my wrist, it continued up my arms, towards my chest, up my head down my body, as well as my legs and feet. It was absolute torture. It was like red hot fire was licking teasingly against my skin. Prancing along the goosebumps that raise among my skin as if it was hot lava being spread on an island that holds an erupting volcano. Of course when it reaches to all of the surface of my body, the burn begins to travel deep into my core and a guttural scream was ripped from my throat in agony.

I felt like I was dying, burning, and at that moment I was really considering just killing myself. I've never felt this much pain in my life. I was completely positive that if I ever had a past life, I was pretty sure I didn't experience this much pain in that one either.

The pain was receding and I never felt so glad in my entire life and as soon as the licking pain completely stopped I felt like I was in heaven. I felt like I just went through hell and back… literally.

"CLARKE!"

I heard someone scream and I flinch at the loudness of it. I jerk to the direction who called my name and find that it was Octavia who was screaming my name and I could she was terrified and had tears streaming down her cheeks. Her eyes were red and puffy and the voice she used to call my name was hoarse and scratchy as if she had been screaming it for the past 30 minutes.

"Oh my god," Octavia exclaimed as I looked into her eyes in a exhausted like manner. "You're alive." She breathed out.

I noticed that Octavia wasn't the only one who was relieved. I could see that Wells was crying tears of joy and Bellamy looked as if he had been resurrected from the dead. Raven, Jasper, Monty, and Monroe all seemed to have past out.

"What the hell was that," I questioned to no one as I coughed. My throat felt really dry and scratchy from the screaming spree I had earlier.

Before anyone else could say anything, the ship shook and jerked. We were still spinning at a impossibly dizzying speed and I couldn't fathom how we were able to talk early.

My head seemed to have been leaning to the right as the ship continued spinning continuously to the left. I groaned and as we entered the earth's atmosphere the momentum of the spinning slowly stopped spinning. Which I was damn grateful for.

I was exhausted and I was at the brink of passing out and the idea of joining Raven and the others seemed like a really great idea.

I looked to Wells and noticed he must have past out by the jerk of the ship entering the earth's atmosphere. It seemed to be the same case for Bellamy and Octavia and it was at that moment that I cursed.

"For the love of God." I murmured to myself. I didn't want us to be vulnerable when we hit the ground and I wanted to be awake in case something happens. So I grip the hell out of the arm rest and clench my teeth to keep my eyes open.

I looked up for the first time and I saw the window that would be our opening. It was thick and impenetrable. It would be able to protect us from any type of environment I was told. I could see the fire that was licking the edges of the window and the black blanket of stars and I thought that this may very well be the last time I see them this up close.

Tears were pricking my eyes and I was hoping to god we don't die. At that moment, I felt an extreme amount of emotion over not wanting to die.

I looked at my friends, no my family. They were going to be my family from now on if we make it out alive. We were going to be alone on earth until the ark comes down.

The ship was getting shakier by the minute and the roar of the wind and fire clashing against the ship was deafening. Then, in an agonizingly slow minute a powerful slam, that probably have added a bruise to my already bruised body, did everything become silent. Except for the sounds of the sparks of electricity going hay wire among the wires close to the tv, which has gone black.

I released a shaky breath and with wide eyes taking everything in to be sure nothing was going to happen did I relax.

With the realization that everything was over, I looked up to the window and discovered the sky was blue. It was a baby blue with no clouds in sight. I could see see a tree branch blocking the edge of the window.

'We made it,' I thought as I close my eyes. 'We fucking made it.'


	2. Chapter 2

“Ugh,” I groaned as I opened my bleary eyes. My body was sore and still strapped to the chair I was sitting in. The cold touch of the metal made a stark contrast with the hot air trapped within the ‘100’.

A stinging pain seemed to make itself known on the inner part of my right wrist and I brought it up close to my face for inspection. The outline of my wrist was just about the only thing I could see and it was then that I realized that it was night time. On earth.

I looked up and I could see the stars through the window. The stars seemed different. There was something about them that was familiar but entirely different. On the ark, the stars looked a bit closer, bigger, but now they just looked so far away.

My chest felt a little tight and an unbearable sob racked through my battered, shaken body. Tears were blurring my eyesight to where I could only see shiny small blobs of white, about as small as a speck of grain, in the black night sky. Bringing my hands to my chest in an attempt to replace the empty hallow feeling, I close my eyes and try to imagine my mother, my father, and the ark. The warmth that comes with their body when they hug me. The smile that seems to make a bad day a little more bearable.

My home.

‘The ark is not your home anymore’ It’s dreamy, float-like voice, makes itself known. ‘Your home is out there, somewhere.’

I gasp and I immediately open my eyes. Hastily bringing my hands to my eyes to wipe the tears away, as I strain to see through the dark. There was no movement or sound, except for the occasional snores and grunts coming from the sleeping bodies.

I was beginning to think I was going insane with the voices and the dreams I keep getting.

“My god,” a groan resounded throughout the ship as Bellamy began to unsnap the seat belts that fastened him to the seat. “I’m never going to willingly get in a ship again.”

“You have no idea,” His head snaps towards me and I realized he probably didn’t know I was awake too.

“Hey,” He spoke gently, “You okay over there?”

Chuckling sadly, “Never been better.” I replied.

I raise my hands to unlatched the seatbelt that held me to my seat belt and attempted to get out of the chair.

As soon as my feet hits the ground an odd feeling resounded through my body. It was tingly and warm and a short burst of energy sprung through my body. Shaking my arms a little to get rid of the oddly weird feeling I look over to Bellamy to see that he too was looking at his hands oddly.

“Did you feel it too?” I asked, hoping I didn’t sound odd for mentioning it.

“Yeah,” He let out as his eyes raked over his hands in amazement. “ It was weird, though,” he finally said as he looked over to where I was.

I nodded in agreement and then looked over to our unconscious friends.

“Should we wake them up?” I asked as I waved my hand in the general direction of the others in their seats.

“Yeah, it might be a good idea to get a general idea of what we need to do,” He agreed as he began heading over to Octavia, “then we can get some rest.”

“Ok,” I replied as I went over to Wells and began shaking him by the shoulder. “Wells,” I nudged him by the ribs to get a reaction out of him,“ Wake up,” I said again. It wasn’t for a few seconds till I noticed he was beginning to stir. Sighing in relief, I went ahead to unbuckle him from the seat.

“Clarke?” He called, noticeably not fully awake.

“Yeah, Wells, wake up,” I shook him for good measure, “We’re on earth,”

That seemed to have woken him up. His eyes slowly opened and he began to squinting as if he were trying to see.

“Earth?” He groggily clarified as he began to look around. “Can’ see anythin’”

I chuckled a bit with his slurring words and replied with “Yes, it’s night time on earth so we can’t see anything that well.”

“We can now,”

I flinch with the unexpected intrusion and looked to my right to only find Raven up and about. She is holding a couple flashlights in her hands, one of them is turned on.

“Jesus, Raven.” I exclaimed, “maybe be a little louder.”

 

“Here,” Raven rolls her eyes as she hands me and Wells a flashlight. “Oh and sugar tits want’s you by the way.”

Raising my eyebrows and only coming to the conclusion that she was talking to Bellamy, I shake my head.

“Do I even want to know where you got that nick name from?” I replied.

Raven smirked, “Nah, I’ll keep that one a secret.”

“Oh my god,” Wells lets out. His voice was strangled and high pitched. His cheeks were coloring with embarrassment and his eyes were widening with every second. “Raven, what the hell?” He whispered, probably not even noticing he was speaking out loud.

“Wells,” I call for him. “Are you okay,”  
 Wells begins blinking his eyes, his eyes giving a far away look. Shaking his head, he looks at me with a noticeable hint of embarrassment.

“Yeah,” he begins to smile, the corners of his mouth upturn just a little bit. “Just fine.”

“Okay,” I nodded, reassured that Wells was fine and began looking around for Bellamy. “I’m going to see what Bellamy wants, I’ll be right back.”

I began to walk over to where Octavia and Bellamy were standing. They were both hunched over, their heads close together whispering in hushed tones. I could only make out the words of ‘fire’ and ‘scared’ but other than that it was mumbles and hisses.

“Hey, everything okay?” I ask as I got closer.

Octavia’s eyes widen as she notices me and she begins to smile. She immediately starts heading over to my direction, seeming to have completely forgotten the unsettling conversations she just had with her brother. As soon as she gets close enough she dives into a big hug, wrapping her arms around my neck. In return, I wrap my arms around her waist and squeeze a little.

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” She whispers in my ear.

“Oh yeah?” I replied, smirking.

She lets go of me, stepping back.

“Hell yeah, Clarke, you're basically the bigger sister I never had.” Punching lightly into my shoulder.

I began to chuckle and it was when Bellamy stepped in that my chuckles died down.

“So Bells, Raven said you needed me?”

Bellamy nodded, “Yeah, I was thinking of gathering everybody together and talking about what needs to be done tomorrow.”

“That’s a good idea, we also need to make sure everybody is okay and see if anybody needs some bandages.” I added and then looked over to Octavia, “Could you have everybody on the first floor?” I knew the first floor had our bunk beds. The ark made sure that the drop ship would be inhabitable and useable for living in it. It had a small kitchen area, bathroom, and storage area as well.

“Yeah,” Octavia assented, already heading over to where Jasper, Monty, and Monroe were at. They were probably looking at the wires that were attached to the tv. Some were unattached and sparking with electricity. I was hoping that Monty and Raven would get that fixed sooner or later.

“Clarke,” Bellamy called and when I looked at him, he continued, “There’s something you need to see.”

He pulled his right wrist out, unrolling his sleeves. I wasn’t sure what he was trying to show me because I couldn’t see it at first. It wasn’t until he was pointing it out that I noticed it. There was a faint outline of a full name it seems. It was white, almost as if were a scar and written in a typed out format.

“What does it say,” I ask in confusion and I bring his wrist closer and manhandled his wrist to where the name wasn’t upside down to me. Bellamy grunted and complained a bit but didn’t stop me. Now that I could see it much better, I was able to read it.

‘ECHO’

“Why does it say Echo?” I ask as I drop his wrist, looking at him. “Why did you get a tattoo?”

Bellamy shakes his head, “ I didn’t get a tattoo, it’s impossible to get one on the ark without getting in trouble.” He begins rolling his sleeves back down. “and I have no idea, I only noticed it because the area where the word was stinging earlier.”

“What!” I hissed, my eyes widening in realization. I begin rolling my right sleeves and used my flashlight to shine at my wrist. There it was, in a light scar like tattoo, there read a name I’ve never heard of.

‘Alexandra’

It was in the same format as Bellamy’s and I was confused. The name felt familiar, as if I said this name before. It felt strangely like home and warmth.

“Okay,” I say, feeling strangely calm. “We might not be the only ones with names on our wrist.”

“Yeah, we’ll have to ask everybody once we get to the first floor.”

Nodding my head, we both began heading to the ladder that will take us to said first floor.

Everybody was all in their respective bunkers, each of theirs having names on it. The bunkers were like holes in the walls, similar to that of a bee hive. Or at least what I’ve seen in the pictures in the textbooks our earth studies teacher made us read.

“Okay guys,” I began as soon as everybody was looking at me. “First of all I’d like to congratulate all of us on our success at landing on earth.” I announced with a smile.

Everybody began cheering, Jasper’s wolf whistles being the loudest. I began laughing at the happiness we were all displaying. I was happy because I was glad that we were alive and that we still had a chance.

“Okay, okay.” I try to calm everyone down. “Now on to more pressing matters, anybody hurt or that I need to check?”

With a couple 'yes’s, having come from Monty and Raven, I grabbed the first aid kit stored in a cabinet near the small kitchen area. Raven had a big bruise on her right leg, having banged it a bit. It seemed alright, just a couple of bruises here and there. Monty just had a cut that needed to be cleaned and bandaged, nothing life threatening. After that everybody was good as new, with the exception of bruises and sore muscles from the wild ride to earth.

After being inspected for injuries, we began discussing what we all needed done for tomorrow. We needed to know how much food we have stored in our small kitchen and what we could ration, as well as any other stuff we could ration. Such as ammo, guns, weapons, ect. Monty said he could work on the radios while Raven said she’ll try to get the electricity back up and running, with the help of the solar panels the ark stocked in the ‘100’.

Bellamy introduced the idea of making a fence around the drop ship since we have no idea what’s out there that could attack us. So Well’s volunteered in getting the wood and material needed for the fence. Bellamy and Monroe decided on planning on getting a head start in trying to hunt for food. Knowing that whatever food they have won’t last long. Octavia volunteered to start on building the fences with the direction of Raven, who will come up with the design of the fence. I decided to do the work of counting the rations and as much as I hated the idea of doing it, somebody had to get it done.

Now that left us with the topic of the tattoos and I was unsure how to bring it up.

“Clarke and I would like to bring up something.” Bellamy began and stopped, now looking at me.

I knew what he was trying to do so I sighed. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Wells was already rolling his right sleeve up, his flash light shinning at his wrist. His gasp was noticeable and I was more confident that Bellamy and I were not the only ones with the names. I wasn’t sure how Wells knew about it though.

“Okay so like Bellamy said, there have been matters that have been brought to our attention.” I started than looked at Octavia, “Octavia, will you look at your right wrist?”

Octavia looked skeptical but didn’t not follow my request. She fumbled with her sleeves and brought her flashlight to her wrist. As her eyes began searching her wrist for anything that was out of the norm, her eyes began to narrow. Her eyebrows scrunch together and then relax as her mouth drops open with shock.

“Okay, the suspense is killing me, what’s going on?” Raven states, curious.

Ignoring Raven I ask Octavia what it says as I walk over to her.

“It says Lincoln, but Clarke I never got a tattoo! How the hell did this get here?” She questions, confused.

“Whoa, I have it too!” Jasper exclaims, having been curious as well. “ but mine says Maya Hemsworth. Who is Maya?”  
 Jasper looks at Monty and I could see that Monty was looking at his wrist too. I could see that Monty was shocked as well.

“What does your’s say, dude?” I hear Jasper ask and as I watch Monty raise his head from his wrist to Jasper and answers with “Nathan Miller,”

“Whoa, the cool guard who would give us extra food?” Jasper replied enthusiastically. “Kinky, bro.”

“Jasper!” Monty replied sounding aghast.

Chuckling at their antics, I head over to Raven. Leaving Octavia with Bellamy, who was trying to answer Octavia’s difficult questions. Ah, the hard life of an older brother.

Raven was still looking at hers, inspecting the skin near the the tattooed name.

  
 “This is impossible.” Raven whispers, eyes glued to her skin. She looks up having noticed my presence. “Clarke, I don’t even have a clue how this has happened.”

It was scary to see Raven clueless when she’s basically the genius of the group. She always has some kind of idea of what is happening and seeing her like she is now is a bit other worldly.

“What does the tattoo say,” I ask, curious and eager to think of something else.

Raven looks back down at her tattoo and gently rubs her index and middle finger of her left hand over her tattoo.

“Anya,” she answers, then continues, “Clarke these could be the names of people I have a feeling we will meet.” She looks up.

My eyes widen when I realize what Raven is trying to say.    
“There are people on earth,” I clarified, shocked at the prospect.

“Yeah,” Raven replied. “But I have a feeling these people, with these names, are going to be important to us.”

“So, these people are going to be, um, grounders?” Monroe asked and Raven and I both jumped. For a while, I felt like I haven’t even noticed Monroe was even there, or ever. It was almost like she wasn’t here this whole time, which was a bit unnerving.

“Monroe, when did you get here?” I asked.

“Oh, I was here before you came over Clarke.” Monroe said, confused. “I thought you would’ve seen me by then.”

“Okay batman, even I haven’t noticed you were there.” Raven said, shocked. “but that’s cool, if you ever some across some dirty secret, please come to me immediately.”

“Uh, okay,” Monroe said, “Will do, but if Bellamy having a stuff animal called Billy counts as a dirty secret then okay.”

“Wait, what?” I say as soon as what Monroe registers in my mind. “Billy?”

“Oh my god,” Raven begins laughing, “This is gold.”

“Yeah, he likes to talk to it, too.”

“What does he say to it?” Raven replies, a grin slowly spreading across her lips.

“He likes to talk about his adventures as a Power Ranger.” Monroe says as she raises her hands to do the quotation marks gesture when she says ‘power ranger’.

“When the hell did Bellamy have time to do this between now and since we landed?” I asked beyond confused.

“Oh this was when we were on the ark.”

“Still gold,” Raven was still laughing except this time there were tears in her eyes. “My god, if you ever hear any more stuff like this, come to me and I’ll call you by your real name.”

“Deal.” Monroe replies with a sly grin.

“Good, now tell me about your tattoo.”

Raven was leaning back against her pillows on her bed.

“It’s Roan and if you ask me, I personally think this is an odd name.” Monroe explains, “There’s no way this guy is an Arker.”

“Arker?” I reiterated.

“Yeah, as in Arker as the people on the ark like grounder as the people on the ground.”

“I like it,” Raven said.

Shaking my head in amusement, I leave them alone to head over to Bellamy who was still under Octavia’s question attack.

“Hey Power Ranger, think we should call it a night?” I grin in anticipation to see how he would react and lo and behold his face takes the shade of a color of a red tomato. With Octavia having heard my comment, she burst out into laughter. She obviously knew about Bellamy’s night time routine but at least she wasn’t hounding Bellamy for answers.

“Clarke!” he exclaims in embarrassment. The tips of his ears that I could see through his hair were already red as well and I couldn’t stop the chuckle that bubbled out of my mouth. He began looking around and at his hilarious attempt at escaping he began rounding everyone up to go to bed.

“Oh my god, where did you hear about that?” Octavia questioned, still laughing at her brother’s misfortune.

“and that’s a secret I’ll never tell.” I smirked as I began walking backwards and began laughing again at the memory of it as I turn around and head to my bunker.

 

————————————————————

 

“Raven, what the hell!” I screamed as I sit upright in my bunkbed, careful not to hit my head against the ceiling, soaked to the bone with water. I look up to her to find a smirk plastered on her face. She was holding a makeshift bucket, consisted of leaves and straws. Monty was a gift sent from heaven, having come up with the idea.

“Well, sweet cheeks, I was beginning to think you were going to need a cold shower, with the moaning fest you were having.” The amusement in her voice was as clear as ever and I knew all the blood that was rushing to my face was no doubt creating a beautiful shade of red.

“Shut up, asshole.” I get up as I grab my wet blankets to hang on the laundry line we made outside. “Why’d you have to pour water on me in my bed? Could you not at least try to wake me up like a normal person?”

“Where’s the fun in that, Clarke?” Raven replied.“Besides, freckle boy wanted you, so shoo”

“Freckle boy? You mean Bellamy?” I ask in confusion as I began to walk towards the latter connected to our so called ‘living room’. “Why do you insist on calling people different nicknames everyday?”

“Again, because it’s fun. Now go, you’ve been asleep for 10 hours.” She goes to her bunkbed getting comfortable under her covers. “Bout time I get my sleeping beauty nap.”

I roll my eyes and continue up the ladder as I reply with a ‘good night’. The same dreams that I used to have are changing and I can’t seem to have grasp the full vision of what it’s about. Though, according to Raven, I usually am moaning in my sleep, a pretty tell tale sign of an erotic dream going on. At least they aren't as bad as the nights on not getting any sleep at all. Pursing my lips in a straight line and shaking my head to get rid of the left over feelings of embarrassment, I continue to lift myself up the ladder.

As my feet touch the floor upstairs, I give a quick look around to see what we did to the ‘living room’. The room used to be a place for us to buckle up and go to earth but Raven had the idea of unbolting the seats from the floor to make a makeshift seating area. It was a really good idea on Raven’s part because we were able to use the door that was for the closet as our dinner table. Now we had a place to eat in the second floor.

“Hey Clarke, what’s up?” I hear Jasper call from across the room. I could see he was hunched over a couple of radio’s with Monty, who seemed pretty focused to not even notice I was there.

“Hey, how are the radio’s coming?” I ask him. During our trip back to earth, we lost all contact with the Ark. Lately, I have a feeling they think were dead. I mean, I would’ve thought the same thing if I only knew what they knew.

“Not good, I mean, Monty said something about us lacking a piece of, um?” He paused to find the right word and before he could nudge Monty, he snapped his fingers. “Ah, some kind of amplifier.”

“Ah, I see, well do you know where Bellamy is?”

“He said he was going out with Monroe and Octavia to get some game.” Jasper said as he looked towards the ladder that would lead us downstairs. “Wanted to have a good dinner tonight, especially with Monty’s moonshine.” He added with a smirk.

When Monty heard his name being said he looked up to high five Jasper.

“The best creation I ever made.” He said with a small innocent grin. His eyes twinkling like the stars in the night sky.

“Oh yeah, I forgot. Bellamy wanted me to tell you that when he comes back that he wanted to talk to you.”

“Thanks for letting me know, Jasper.” I replied and hefted up the wet blankets I had in my hands. Before I could leave the room to look for clippers to hold my laundry, Jasper asked what was up with the blankets.

All I had to say was Raven’s name to get the point across and with the added affect of my dead pan face, the living room was filled with Jasper’s laughter.

Laughing along, I grab some clippers that were in a small plastic bowl stored in a closet. I climb down to the first floor of the ship we call our home and went to the makeshift laundry line outside.

After setting up my last blanket to dry, Wells walked out of the jungle and came over with a couple of broken branches in his arms. It turns out when the solar flares hit us, it had messed up our ship’s trajectory big time. Now instead of landing in the woods near mount weather like we planned, we ended up in the middle of a jungle.

“Hey,” he said as he struggled to keep from dropping his stuff. “How did you get your blankets wet?”

I looked over my shoulder and began to grin. “Raven.”

With no surprise, Wells began to laugh. “That woman,” He managed to say as he began shaking his head in awe.

After Well’s laughter began to fade, I noticed a tension began to fill the air and my small smile begins to straighten out. I turn around to face him fully. Scrunching my eyebrows in concern, I look for signs of what might be the problem.

Wells looked tense and I noticed he wasn’t looking me in the eye. I learned that when he does that, it was a sign he was nervous.

“Clarke, I need to talk to you.”

The voice made my stomach swirl in confusion and in fear. Is he hurt? But he didn’t seem to be in pain.

“No I’m okay Clarke, it’s not that.” He looked around nervously. “Can we talk somewhere private?”

Nodding my head immediately, I took the wood he had in his arms and set them down in the big pile of wood that was next to us.

“Come on,” I grabbed his arm as a sign to get him to follow me. "I know a place we can go to."

We both began walking towards the edge of where the trees of the jungle began. After stepping over a thick protruding root from the forrest floor I look behind me to check if Wells was still following. Instead of reassuring myself, I ended up becoming even more worried for him. He seemed stressed and nervous and as if he heard what I was think, he looked up towards me.

"I'm fine Griffin." His low rough voice breaking through the noisiness of the chattering jungle.

I narrowed my eyes and shook off the odd feeling of needing to look more into what he just said. The concern written on my face probably was what gave it away. Instead of continuing my trek through the jungle, I stopped and turned so I was facing towards Wells as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Really?" I replied with an arch of an eyebrow. He stopped as well and sighed.

"It doesn't matter," he responded and walked past me. "Anyway, where is this place exactly?"

Sighing in frustration, I catch up with him but not after being careful of walking around a specific spot of oddly dangerous looking plants.

"It's not that far off, we should get there in 5" I replied and then looked over to Wells, "I never really did ask you what tattoo name you got."

Looking at the tattoo in question, he furrowed his brows. "It's strange," he says, "How we get tattoos we've never asked for,"

Nodding my head, I still notice he hasn't answered my question. Or was it a statement? I wasn't sure. There was a giant rock ahead of us that we had to walk around but the little rocks surrounding the big rock were what we needed to be careful of. There was a hill close by that we could fall down to and I would hate to have to climb the hill just to get back on trail if we do end up falling.

Wells mumbles something, interrupting my musings on how to carefully go about getting pass the treacherous little rocks.

"What?" I ask, not having heard it the first time.

"Its Klare, the name of my tattoo." He says again. "What about you?"

"Alexandra"

"Ah," He nods and it's silent again. Well, except for the jungle noises and that annoying bird.

As soon as we reached the place, I heard Wells gasp next to me.

“Clarke, how did you find this place?” His voice was filled with awe and wonderment. We were at a mini waterfall, surrounded by trees and moss. There were some branches stretching out far and beyond over the small body of water. Rocks were littered everywhere at one side of the shallow bank area and it was obvious where the water fell, that it was really deep. The afternoon sun reflected off the clear water, that was sure to be filled with wild life, creating a million specs of glittered golden light.

I smiled as I remember the day I found it. I was feeling down and missing my parents from the Ark and I wanted a place to be by myself. At the time I had a feeling, oddly deja vu like, and instead of going against it I followed it. It led me to here and for some reason, I felt more at home than I ever had. To my amazement, behind the waterfall, there was a cave. I didn’t have enough time to explore even more at the time because the sun was coming down soon. I didn’t want everybody to get worried about my being missing.

“Just followed the sound of the water, is all.” I lied. Well, more like half lied and half told the truth. I did follow my gut feeling but I also followed what I could hear and I did hear the water fall.

When I looked to Wells, he was looking at me with a pensive expression. His eyes were squinted and his lips were pursed.

“You’re lying.” He immediately said. Then he paused as he turned to look out at the waterfall. “You found this place when you were feeling homesick, didn’t you.”

It was a statement, not a question. I could tell and the shock of him knowing exactly what I thought as I remembered how I found this place was paramount. I knew this time wasn’t a coincidence, just like the times he seemed to have known what I thought on our trek here.

“Wells,” I gasped out. “How do you know that!”

I could see he was regretting saying what he said because of the way his lips were pulled into a tight frown and the way his brows were furrowed. He was inspecting my face for something, I didn’t know. After a small amount of silence he finally let out a sigh.

“And this is what I wanted to talk about. The name on my wrist are not the only changes I went through.” He said as he looked out to the water fall again. Finding a spot to sit at on one of the rocks, he sat down. “To put it bluntly, I seem to have gained the ability to read minds.”

“Read minds,” I manage to squeeze out. I was still shocked and confused. There was something I was missing and I wasn’t sure what it was.

“Yeah,” He nodded. “ But I can only read some parts. Like thoughts but not inner thoughts.” He tried to explained and then just ended with ‘it’s complicated’.

I just continued nodding along. I was still trying to figure out what I was missing and I looked at the water fall.

“When did it start?” I asked.

“The day we landed on earth.” He replied, now that I haven’t run off, he sounded less as nervous and I was sad that the reason why he was nervous was because he was afraid I would be scared of him.

“So for 3 days,” I clarified.

“Yup, for 3 days.”

Wait, when we were in the ship. When everything froze. When everything was silent. Wells had a blue glow around him. My eyes widen at this thought.

“Oh my god.” I whisper.

The solar flare. It affected Wells and there’s a chance that not only Wells changed.

“Clarke?” Wells asked, alarmed. “What do you mean the solar flare might have affected us?”

I looked at him with a little bit of excitement but most of all, fear. Mostly ignoring the fact that Wells yet again just read a few of my thoughts.

“That’s exactly what I mean. Wells you might not be the only one who’s changed.”

“Well, shit” He replied. “We have to get back to the drop ship.”

He was getting ready to get up when I noticed that it wasn’t sunny anymore. The clouds that were white and small when we arrived at my safe place were now stormy and dark. They had an ominous, broody feel and it didn’t take long for me to realize that this wasn’t natural.

“What the hell?”

“I’m starting to get the feeling we need to get back to the drop ship now,” Wells said again, “And fast.”

I nodded and we both ran.

What might have gone wrong? I didn’t know and I was really hoping nobody is hurt, but I had a really good feeling that might be the case.

Damnit.


	3. Chapter 3

_“What the hell?”_

 

_“I’m starting to get the feeling we need to get back to the drop ship now,” Wells said again, “And fast.”_

 

_I nodded and we both ran._

 

_What might have gone wrong? I didn’t know and I was really hoping nobody got hurt, but I had a really good feeling that might be the case._

 

_Damnit._

 

———————————————

 

 

 

My side was hurting with all the running we were doing and my legs were getting tired but the adrenaline kept me going. 

 

I knew something was wrong and the sky wasn’t helping at all. I could hear the thunder crackling throughout the area and vibrate the ground I was running on. 

 

Wells was just ahead of me and I could see him occasionally glancing back at me to make sure I was keeping up. 

 

A crack of lighting struck an open area nearby and it threw me off course, causing me to stumble and fall. Wells noticed and turned around to help me get back up.

 

“Come on Clarke,” he encouraged me to run faster and I did, but with my space feet, it was hard to maneuver them around the occasional thick tree roots. I wasn’t the only one with the problem though, Wells had just tripped and if it weren’t for me he probably would’ve fell face first into earth.

 

Holding onto his arm to help him get his bearings as we continue to run, I could see a glimpse of the drop ship ahead of us. It wasn’t till then I could hear some yelling and I knew this was going to be a long day.

 

Rushing into the clearing past the man made incomplete wall, I immediately analyzed what was going on but I was in for a shock. The first thing I noticed was there was fire. Or more specifically someone on fire.

 

I couldn’t help thinking if my brain was playing tricks on me but from my conversation with Wells, I knew that wasn’t the case. 

 

Octavia was encased in bluish purple fire that looked dangerously hot and very very real. Her whole body was covered in the royal blue with a hint of purple inferno and I noticed the ground she was standing at was burnt black and sizzling.

 

“SHUT UP!” Octavia screamed at Bellamy, her face contorted into the face of anger. Her jaw line was taught and she was clenching her teeth as if her life was depending on it. Her eyes were the color of coal black and with the fire enhancing the look, she looked deadly, which finally got Bellamy to stop yelling at her. I just noticed Monroe was the one that was trying to keep Bellamy from getting to Octavia. Thank god for that because I knew that the fire was not going to be harmless to anyone but Octavia.

 

Raven was quickly jogging out of the drop ship holding a bucket of water and when she reached 6 feet away from Octavia, she launched the water onto her. Instead of the fire going out, it only reinforced the flame into a bigger inferno. Which caused Octavia to scream in frustration.

 

“The. FUCK?” Raven shouted in pure confusion and with the added distraction of Wells and I stumbling into the clearing, Bellamy was able to get past Monroe and to Octavia. When Octavia seemed to notice this, she was backing away from him, afraid to touch him with the fire she was covered in.

 

The blankets I hung up on our laundry line earlier today was just behind Octavia and I noticed if she was going to continue backing up even more, she was going to run into them and catch them on fire. 

 

While I hated the idea of letting my comfy blankets catch on fire, I was okay with it because I knew nobody would get hurt from that. But knowing Bellamy, who I know can be stupid sometimes when it comes to his sister, it was possible that if I didn’t do anything he might run into my future burning blankets as well.

 

As I continue to watch the scene unfold, having no idea how to prevent all of what I can see from getting worse, I noticed two things. One, everything was slowing down and two, I could feel an oddly creepy shiver roll down my back. Which eerily reminded me of the moment I had when the first solar wave hit the ‘100’.

 

There was a prickly cold chill that ran straight down my spine and I looked at my uncovered arms to see my hairs were sticking straight up. I realized that everything became disturbingly silent and I looked up at the scene before me. 

 

Just like on the drop ship, everything became absolutely still. Not a single hair moved. Not even a sound, which creeped me out to no end. I was used to hearing things like chatter, the hum of an engine on the ark, or even the animals making noises in the jungle. But this. This was something else and the only thing I could hear was my breathing. I didn’t even dare close my eyes because I was afraid that when I did, I would imagine myself in a room of infinite blackness and not hearing anything except my own breathing.

 

The silence was beginning to get to me. I knew I wasn’t hearing anything except for my own breathing, which was becoming increasingly loud to me, but I couldn’t help but imagine the sounds I would normally hear if everything was normal. The sounds sounded distorted and had a touch of an echo to it. They were bouncing around my head with an no destination in sight. 

 

My breathing was becoming erratic, I noticed, and I could feel the symptoms of an oncoming panic attack. My hands were beginning to shake and I wanted to sit down and I did. I fell to my knees, staring at my hands. Just watching them become a blur as tears began to trickle down my cheeks and onto my hands. I couldn’t understand what was going on. I felt so alone in this and I wanted out but I also realized that I had to calm down if I wanted to understand what was happening to me.

 

Taking deep breaths and keeping my eyes open, I move my hands to the dirt ground before me. Just to feel anything or to do anything to distract the racing thoughts that were going about in my head. Not even noticing the act of doing such was creating a small sound of movement, due to my extreme focus on my own breathing.

 

The dirt felt earthly and heavy. It rained last night so the soil was slightly wet and muddy. They were clumped together creating a slightly red color and I began to wonder if I could use this stuff to create some art. I remembered being back on the ark and showing my dad a painting I worked long and hard on. I had to wisely make use of the paints my mom managed to get her hands on. My dad was so proud of me and I remembered the feeling of being on the receiving end of his happiness. It was glorious.

 

My breathing was stabilizing and I began to unclench my hands from the slightly muddy red soil before me. I got to my feet and I looked up hoping for one of them to at least move. I even looked at Wells but they were all still frozen. 

 

I shakily sighed and decided to understand what exactly was going on with me. Everything was frozen and I can only assume that time has stopped. I waved a hand in front of Well’s face, which had the expression of shock and horror all rolled into one, and got no reaction out of it. I remembered the conversation Wells and I had earlier and it wasn’t till then that I realized that I also changed. I was somehow given the ability to stop time.

 

I was floored by this revelation and I spun around to face the rest of the frozen victims of my brand new capability. If I could stop time, could I rewind it? It was a mind boggling theory and I wasn’t sure if I wanted to find out because that would be a really hefty responsibility to have. 

 

Shaking my thoughts, I realized I was able to touch and move the dirt and I wondered if I could do the same with objects and people. If I could move my blankets away, Octavia wouldn’t catch anything on fire which wouldn’t lead to Bellamy getting burned alive.

 

I was beginning to feel tired and I realized that if I don’t hurry up, my only guess was that time was going to resume.

 

So I quickly walked over to the blankets and finding out my theory was right, I brought the blankets over to a clean spot near the entry of the drop ship.

 

Turning around, I looked to see if I could do anything else and I got a spur of the moment idea. Walking over to Bellamy, I moved him to where instead of looking at Octavia, he was facing towards Monroe. Which was really hard because he was really heavy. 

 

Looking back at my work, I stood next to a frozen Raven and contemplated on how to get time to start moving again. After looking around as if the earth held the answers, I looked towards my hands. I remembered the chilly feeling and I tried bringing forth that feeling. As I did I looked up and to my surprise everything began slowly moving and if we weren’t in such a serious situation, I would’ve laughed.

 

Monroe’s face was going through a multitude of expressions in slow motion. The first being worry for Octavia’s situation, shock at Bellamy now looking at her, and then fear when she realized Bellamy no longer wasn’t about to attack Octavia to the ground but Monroe instead.

 

Bellamy was just as shocked as well and he tried to stop his movement by seemingly trying to grasp anything near him to help stop him. Which didn’t work too well for him and made him look like he was trying to flap his arms instead. 

 

Octavia was falling backwards, having tripped over a small stone, through the area my blankets were previously hanging at. Thank god for my intervention.

 

“Okay. WHAT. the. FUCK?” I heard Raven in even more confusion in slow motion. Her voice taking on the sound of a mans voice because of how slow time was going. Her eyes were wide open and her jaw was slightly slacked open in shock.

 

Wells wasn’t in much of a different situation either. He too was extremely shocked and was slowly looking at the spot I was in before time stopped and to the spot I was in now. 

 

As soon as Bellamy and Monroe hit the ground with a thud, time continued as normal and Raven screamed in fright when she noticed I was standing next to her.

 

Jumping to her scream I looked towards her and shakily directed a hesitant grin and gave her a wave and a small ‘hey’.

 

When I looked over to where Octavia was, I noticed Raven was still looking at me as if I was the one who changed the law of physics. I didn’t know how to feel about that and just began walking over to Octavia and knelt down just about 5 feet away from her. Getting caught on fire would not help the situation.

 

“Octavia,” I called trying to get her attention. She was staring at Bellamy and Monroe who were just getting up from there spot on the ground. “Look at me.” 

 

And she did, she looked at me with confusion written all over her face and I chuckled a little now that everything was in better control. 

 

“Do you remember when you were on fire on the drop ship?” I asked hoping the idea I had in mind would work. I had a feeling of what she might be going through and if I remember correctly the feelings of worry and stress was what triggered my ability to stop time. If it was the same for Octavia I think I might have a way to help her.

 

“Yeah,” She responded, her voice hoarse from the screaming match she had with her brother. “But how did yo-” 

 

“That doesn’t matter,” I interrupted, “What matters is we are going get you to stop looking like a torch.” 

  
I gestured to the fire that was still licking about around her figure. She nodded, liking the idea of not having to worry about burning anything.

 

“Okay,” I say and then I look at Raven who was nearly close to hyperventilating. “Raven!” I yell out to get her attention but considering that she was borderline close to a panic attack, I had to call her name a couple of times.

 

“What!?” She gasped out, her eyes wide and with her hand to her chest. 

 

“Get Bellamy and Monroe inside,” I gesture to the two who were groaning in pain and still in the dirt. “Do you know where Monty and Jasper are?”

 

Raven closed her eyes as she began to take a few couple of breaths through her nose, “all I know is that Monty went out to look for fruit and Jasper went with him.” Then she opened her eyes to see the confusion on my face over why Monty was looking for fruit. She shrugged her shoulders, “He said something about flavor and moonshine.”

 

Nodding my head, Raven began to move towards Bellamy and Monroe. I look back at Octavia who was still incased in fire.

 

“Okay, do you remember a feeling you felt that was abnormal on the ship?”

 

“Do you mean when I was on fire? Yeah, I remember.” She replied with a hopeful glint in her eyes.

 

“Okay, yeah, that’s good,” I nodded my head and then began, “I want you to harness that feeling you have and let it go.” I move my hands in a jerky manner imitating as if I was really trying to let go something. “Just drop it.”

 

Octavia closed her eyes and started breathing in slowly through her nose as she put her hand against her chest. Nothing changed for a few seconds until I noticed the bluish fire that was a full blown inferno just a few seconds ago was beginning to simmer down. It didn’t take too long till the fire was no longer there and that was when Octavia opened her eyes and looked towards her hands. A grin immediately appeared on her face and she quickly looked up towards me, a giggle spilling out of her lips. I smiled in return, my cheeks hurting a bit.

 

“You did it.” I stated happily and Octavia began nodding quickly. The sparkle in her now bluish silver eyes were back with a vengeance. I notice they were kind of wet, as if she were about to cry.  


“yeah, I did it.” Octavia whispered as she looked to her feet. The ground was black and burnt. Octavia’s smile turned to a frown and then she looked back towards me. “What the hell happened?”

 

I sighed then looked away from Octavia’s questioning eyes, “I think I’ve got an idea.”

 

“I can go gather everyone in the living room?” A voice interrupts us and I look up to who was standing next to both Octavia and I. It was Wells.

 

“Yeah, that would be awesome.” I replied then got up; helping Octavia up along the way.

 

—————————————————————

 

“This is impossible!” Bellamy hissed loudly towards me.

 

“and I know that,” I replied tiredly. We’ve been arguing for the past 10 to 15 minutes, waiting for Jasper and Monty come back from their little expedition. I faced towards Raven, “How long ago did they leave?”

 

Raven got up from the chair stationed next to the makeshift table and started walking over towards me. “I don’t know,” She began, “it was probably five minutes before girl of flames and Troll guy started their screaming match.”

 

“Okay,” I nod as I close my eyes and press my fingers to my temples in an attempt to free the tense muscles and stress. “So it’s been about 20 minutes.” 

Wells was leaning against the wall near the makeshift table with his arms crossed and he was looking at me with his eyebrows furrowed. “ Do you think we should look for them?” he asked, a noticeable tone of concern in his voice.

 

“Let’s give it another 10 minutes and we’ll start looking” I replied. I needed to start explaining what was going on but Monty and Jasper were not here. “Guys we have to talk,” I finally decided.

 

“No shit,” Octavia replied sarcastically from where she was sitting on the floor leaning against a wall near Wells. “I just literally went up in flames for no reason.”

 

“No, there was a reason,” I hunched over the table, sparse except for the occasional wires and metal that Raven were working on from probably last night. “Remember our ride to the drop ship?”

 

“It was kind of a hard to forget a ride where you feel like you’re going to die any minute, you know,” Monroe replies suddenly from my left and I flinch in surprise yet again. 

 

“Monroe!” I exclaim, “Why do you keep doing that?”

 

“What,” She replies confused, “I’m just standing here.” She looks around and it seems she finally realizes that everybody was a little nervous and shocked as well. “Guys, seriously, I can’t stand here?”

 

“No, we didn’t even see you there!” Bellamy replied shocked, “you just materialized out of thin air and that’s just not normal.”

 

Monroe flinched as if she were slapped in the face. Her eyes looked slightly glassy from where I was standing.

 

 

I lookedtowards Bellamy to see he was shaking, which I felt was a bad idea to let continue so I yell for everyone to calm down again. I look through the window stationed at the top of the ceiling for a second and noticed the clouds were thick and grey but not enough for me to worry. I think I know what Bellamy is capable of and I’m not even sure if it’s a good thing. His emotions are constantly out of whack, he could give any body a whip lash when he goes from happy to mad.

 

“Okay, as I was saying, during the ride to Earth I noticed everyone changed for a few seconds.” I explained then looked towards Octavia, “You were on fire.” Her eyes widened as if she realized something. 

 

I faced towards Raven next, “You were encased in some metal or silver, I’m not really sure.” Raven looked pretty shocked, it was probably the 2nd time in a week that I managed to make her lost for words.

 

Then I looked towards Monroe, or I tried looking for her a bit until I notice her waving to get my attention. “and you, I couldn’t even see you.” 

 

“and Bellamy, your eyes were white with frost,” then lastly, Wells. “Then there is Wells, you were in some kind of blue bubble.”

 

“So what you’re saying is we’ve got powers?” Bellamy says incredulously.

 

“I didn’t say that,” I replied then shook my head, “but I do feel like we’ve gained something.”

 

“It’s the solar flares,” Raven paces to my right, “I remember!”

 

“Yeah,” I nodded, “that’s what I thought.”

 

“So what do we do,” Octavia asked from where she was sitting, “I mean we’ve got to do something with this. I don’t want to burst into flames randomly,”

 

“We practice,” Raven asserted, “we have to practice to control them,”

 

“But how?” Bellamy wondered from where he stood.

“It’s the shivery feeling,” Octavia was getting up from her sitting position. “Let me see if I can try something.”

 

She walks over to where we were standing, which was around the table, and holds out her fingers as if she were about to snap her fingers. We all stood still, not making a move. All focused on her hand, suspended in air. 

 

Octavia closed her eyes and began to breathe through her nose slowly. In and out. In and out. Then with a snap of her fingers, her eyes opened. They were slightly black but not enough to be considered pitch black and just above her thumb, there was a purplish blue fire. It was just waving and moving slightly, casting off a small glow in the already dim room.

 

“Whoa,” Octavia whispers in excited glee. There was a sparkle shining in her eyes as she watched her personal flame hovering on it’s own. “This is so cool!”

 

“Oh man, we really got a lot of work to do” Raven said in awe.

 

————————————————————

 

MONTY:

 

Monty just stepped over a dead log when he heard a loud crack of thunder and looked up in confusion. Just now noticing the clouds in the sky.

 

“Whoa,” Jasper exclaimed in awe, clearly not sure if he should be scared or not. “That was creepy and super awesome at the same time, dude.” 

 

Monty nodded in reply, “We should get this over with quick. I don’t like the feeling of being out here.” He looked around, the hairs on the of back his neck on a rise.

 

He narrowed his eyes when he found something he was looking for and crouched down just before the fruit. There were two different types, one being red and the other blue, all cluttered together. There were just something about them that felt oddly familiar, like he was looking at an animal that he trained. Like he was able to manipulate it. Monty wasn’t sure of what to make of this and quickly started plucking berries, not touching them for a long period of time.

 

“Hey Monty, what about this one?” Jasper’s hands were outstretched to pick the red ones, but Monty stopped him before he could.

 

“Don’t,” He shook his head, wide eyed and nervous, “I just have a super bad feeling about taking the red ones so just don’t.”

 

Jasper looked at him for a couple seconds, Monty’s hand still clasped around his wrist. “Okay,” he just said. Quietly he stood up and walked over to a tree to lean against and just looked around. Trying to not look as if he weren’t just unsettled by the look of fear that took over Monty’s face.

 

Monty turned around to look back towards the berries and noticed that in his haste to prevent Jasper from touching the red berries, he knocked some down to the ground. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw that the splattered red berries were emitting steam as if the acid in it were burning the dirt it was touching. 

 

His instinct was right and he didn’t know what to think of that either. It reminded him of the brief moment on the drop ship to earth, when he had flowers sprouting out of his fingers. He looked at his bare hands quickly to verify they weren’t there and sighed in relief when he didn’t see them. Out of the corner of the eye he noticed something about the bush that held the berries he needed for his moonshine. 

 

Sputtering in shock, he sees all the stems of the blue berries began to stretch and stretch and stop just a bit over the little pouch he was holding. Monty had been backing up in fear, so he was slightly on his back. The berries attached to the stems all fell off and fell right into Monty’s pouch. 

 

As the stems shrunk back to the bush, Monty was still on his back staring in shock. He couldn’t believe his eyes. He shuffled to his feet and started back pedaling then ran quickly to Jasper who was slightly worried at Monty’s behavior. Monty grabbed Jasper and quickly told him ‘we need to go now’. 

 

Monty kept remembering those berries. It terrified him and he wasn’t sure what this meant, but what he did know was what he knew best, figure it out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda forgot to mention, this story I've written is kinda angsty and all (focus on the word KINDA). It's got some dark undertones and whatnot so if you can't handle that then please don't read. I honestly write so others can enjoy my stories. By the way, it's mostly a happy story though. I'm definitely a happy ending kinda person, I mean Jason kinda ruined the whole 'lets ruin people's happiness,and cue the evil laughter ' thing. 
> 
> Next thing, I wantcha guys to know is this chapter is a little Monty centric but there is a reason for that and you'll see why. In my future chapters I might stick with the third person writing because I feel it would be a better fit for this kinda story in my opinion. 
> 
> Also despite having midterms to worry about, I decided to give you guys a chapter. 
> 
> ANYWAY, happy reading peeps!

—————————————————————

Monty instinctively knew where he was, he just didn’t know how, but it didn’t even make sense. This was his floatin’ first time being out in the forest since they landed and he just knew. How is that even possible? 

 

He still had Jasper’s wrist in his hand as he pulled him along through the forest. _Take a right, theres a snake’s nest._ The same instinct he had before he touched those red berries came over him, so he took a right on the next tree over. 

 

“Monty.”

 

He also started noticing things he didn’t see when he first walked into the forrest in search for the berries. At first he thought he was imagining it but then he realized he wasn’t. He hasn’t tripped in the past 5 minutes during his speed walk back to the drop ship. 

 

“Monty!”

 

He narrowed his eyes when yet again another root 2 feet ahead of him slithered out of his way, like a snake escaping danger.

 

It was a light brown thick root that should not be able to move, yet here it was as if it were an animal. Monty really couldn’t wait to get his hands on his moonshine. He still was in disbelief at what he was seeing.

 

“MONTY, stop!” and he did. He spun around facing towards Jasper, who was hunched over panting. “Seriously, what’s got into you?”

 

Monty could feel that he was panting too, but the reason wasn’t solely because he was out of breath, he realized. It was because he was near hyperventilating.

 

Jasper looked up from where he was bent over. 

 

“Whoa, man are you okay?” He began to walk over to Monty to put a hand on his shoulder, only to comfort him. “Is this about your dad?”

 

Monty visibly flinched and immediately stepped away from Jasper’s hand as if it were a knife. Jasper’s hands limply fell away and raised them in a calm manner. He won’t touch him.

 

“It’s not him,” Monty monotonously replied and looked away. He didn’t want to talk about his dad. He didn’t want to talk about it at all. It always brought forth memories he didn’t want to remember. 

 

“Okay,” Jasper said quietly, Monty could see that his eyes looked glassy, “then what’s up, because this isn’t you.”

 

“It’s nothing,” 

 

He continued walking but slower this time. 

 

“This is not nothing!” Jasper hissed, “You just up and ran as if your ass was on fire.” Monty stopped walking but Jasper continued, “the reason why I thought you might have freaked out was because you were reminded of your dad who, oh by the way, loved flowers,” then Jasper stopped yelling and quieted down, “ so what was I suppose to think?”

 

Monty sighed, and he looked up. He wanted to pretend that he wasn’t about to cry. He could feel his chest almost cave, it hurt. It wasn’t because of his dad. Oh god it wasn’t. He felt insane. There were moving plants. The forest felt too floatin’ alive. It felt like his dad was here. Maybe Jasper was right. Oh, god. He could feel the warm salty tears now. 

 

A sob broke out, cutting through the stark silence, or the most silent a rain forest can be, like a knife through butter.

 

He couldn’t take this.

 

“Jasper,” he croaked, his chin wobbly. He tried to stop, but he couldn’t. “Why did it have to be him?”

 

“Oh man,” Jasper winced, “Dude, it’s okay, he’s not here.”

 

Monty wanted to shake his head. That no, he was still there. That he was out there. Oh floatin’ sake, this was not okay.

 

“No, you don’t understand.” Monty argued then turned around to stalk towards Jasper, “I feel like him. Oh god, I’m going insane.” 

 

Monty looked at his hands, imagining the fist his dad would raise at him.

 

“Monty, he was just sick,” Jasper cajoled, his hands out as if he wanted to hug Monty but knew he couldn’t. Not if he wanted to scare him. “he wasn’t right in the head. Not after the accident.”

 

“But why?”he desperately asked, his voice cracking a little. He just wanted something to make the pain go away. 

 

He remembered him. He was the best Dad he could ever have. He would tell him all about his favorite plants. How one could save a person if treated right or how beautiful one would look if he were to pollinate two different plants. He remembered the time they both got together to watch a game, the exact same game they would watch on every one of his birthdays. 

 

But he was gone. He was still alive, but he was gone. He wasn’t the same after the accident.

 

“It’s just not fair, how they dangle what could’ve been the rest of my life and then take him way. That, that after” Monty paused, his broken sobs interrupted him forcefully. “the accident he, he would hit me.” Monty didn’t want to say it, it would just make it even more true. “he would say, ‘It’s all your fault boy, cause you didn’t try and help.’ but I did. I fucking tried!” 

 

“I know,” Jasper croaked, “I swear to god, I know because I was there.” 

 

Monty looked up from where he was staring at the ground and that gave plenty incentive for Jasper to continue.

 

“I watched you and one day you were so happy. You would laugh at anything and that you would talk about a mile an hour,” Jasper spoke quietly, his voice shaky at best. Almost as if he were to burst into tears any second. “And that the next day, it was a frown. Then the next day were the bruises, and the next day it was the quiet.” Now tears were silently coming down his face. “and God, Monty, it tore me inside and I’m so thankful that you let me help.”

 

Monty nodded, he could barely see with all the tears in his eyes but he knew what Jasper was trying to say. That he understands. Maybe not to the same extent, but he gets it.

 

“am I,” Monty begins to say, his voice small “am I like him?” 

 

Jasper chokes a little on a sob. 

 

“No, you are not like him.” Jasper begins, he sounded so sure and so confident that it was hard for Monty to think otherwise.“You will never be like him,”

 

Monty shakily nods. He knew the pain would never go away. Maybe it would feel lighter, and oh god he hopes so, but that it would always be in the back of his mind.

 

“I’m scared,” He whispers.

 

“Dude, I swear to you that you’re not alone.” Jasper whispers, “It’s why were here,”

 

Monty remembers the decision both he and Jasper made. How Jasper convinced him that to volunteer, he would finally get away from him. How down here we could start over. But it sure didn’t feel like it.

 

“Then why the floatin’ hell can I do this?” Monty asked quietly. Jasper’s face contorted into confusion. His eyebrows scrunched and all. 

 

In a spur of a moment, he knelt down to rest his right palm faced down to the ground. Monty closed his eyes and felt the whispers in his ears. Slow and loud, just within the inner parts of his mind. He felt the command he wanted to give and slowly rose, his hand still faced down. Green vines twirled and moved from the ground as leaves began to sprout at odd intervals along the bean stalk. It wouldn’t go any higher or faster than Monty’s hand would go, as if Monty held gravity beneath it. The ground would shift and rumble to accommodate the random growth that earth was commanded to give. 

 

Jasper’s face was still wet from the tears, and his cheeks were red and splotchy at best but the noticeable shock made it all seem invisible. Eyes wide and mouth agape in silent wonder, he stuttered in disbelief.

 

“Can you see it?” Monty asked, his voice held hope. He wasn’t going insane like his dad, was he.

 

“I,” Jasper didn’t know what to say, his mouth opening and closing. Completely lost for words and decided to answer simply. “yeah, definitely”

 

Monty slumped down on his knees as his hands went down the mini bean stalk he just created. He let out a chuckle, then looked at what he had in his right hand then chuckled again but a little louder. He looked at Jasper then just burst into laughter. 

 

“Oh my god,” Monty began, tears still in his eyes but only in tired amusement,“I can floatin’ control plants!”

 

“Dude, how is this even possible,”Jasper finally replied as he reached out to touch the bean stalk. 

 

“I don’t know,” Monty answered after he calmed down from laughing. He finally felt relieved. He didn’t know what was going on and he really wanted to know but he was starting to just not care. 

 

Monty got up and he looked at Jasper. If it weren’t for him being his best friend, he didn’t know where he would be. He honestly did not want to think about it. He really didn’t. 

 

“Want to head back,” Jasper nodded in some direction of the forest.

 

Monty’s eyes looked into the direction Jasper nodded towards to the forrest then looked right back at him. His eyes crinkled in amusement as he wiped some of the wetness off his cheeks and in the crevice of his eyes. He gave a grin when he realized something.

 

“Yeah, but that isn’t the way of the drop ship,” Monty replied then he tilted his head as if he were trying to listen. His smile grew, “it’s actually that way,” Monty pointed.

 

Jasper’s eyes widened, “no way,”

 

Monty nodded as if he knew what Jasper was thinking.

 

“Oh, yeah,” 

 

“You know the rainforest!” 

 

Monty didn’t say anything, his face still holding his amused grin and turned to walk in the right direction.

 

Jasper stood there in surprise and utter shock. Then when he realized he was alone, he turned and ran after Monty who was already a little bit ways away. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

It wasn’t till later when things really, really had gone to shit. 

 

Monty was just waiting next to a tree figuring out how to change the color of the bark on the tree. He just really wanted to not think about the odd ghostly feeling of Jasper peeing on a specific plant out near by him. Monty grimaced and shuddered and continued what he was doing. 

 

 

He wasn’t sure how he could suddenly ‘feel’ the whole forrest. Like he knew a deer was grazing on some grass at exactly 2.5 miles away. Or that there was a bird’s nest a ways up on this exact same tree he was experimenting on. All he knew was just that he knew.

 

“Whoa, Monty come check this out!” He heard Jasper call from a couple yards away. Monty rolled his eyes, not sure if he really wanted to see. Sometimes Jasper could really be an idiot about somethings but went over anyway.

 

Jasper was hunched over a small stack of berries reaching out to grab some but Monty realized something. Dread rolled up from the lower back of his spine to the back of his head and his eyes widened.

 

“Look! I think your forrest friends gave us berri-” 

 

“Jasper don-”

 

It all happened so fast. It was some kind of trap. It was sharp, seemed like it had teeth and we were all screaming.

 

Jasper’s hand was attacked by a bear trap of some kind and the sharp spikes were gutting into his hand.

 

Jasper screamed and Monty screamed. Then Jasper looked at Monty and screamed even louder and Monty went right with him.

 

“YOU’RE FORREST FREINDS ATTACKED ME!!”

 

“JASPER, THEY ARE NOT MY FORREST FRIENDS!!”

 

In the end both Jasper and Monty realized that Jasper’s hand wasn’t bleeding so their screaming began to taper off.

 

“Why am I not bleeding,” Jasper hastily replied and then immediately turned towards Monty, “Monty, tell me why I’m not bleeding!?”

 

Monty had no idea what was going on. He knelt before Jasper, his hands out but afraid to touch the rudimentary bear trap. “I’m not really sure,” his voice a touch confused. “Does it hurt?”

 

Jasper’s eyes widened then he looked at the hand in the bear trap, “Whoa.” 

  
Jasper began to try and wiggle his hand out and the oddest thing began to happen. Jasper’s hand began to slide out of the trap smoothly as if the spikes didn’t have a grip on him. Then when his hand was free of the teeth of death, he rose the hand up close to inspect it. There were three valley indentions where the spikes had been. Then just before the both of them, the valley indentions in his hand began to raise back up until his hand was smooth and indentless. 

 

They were both shocked speechless yet again for that day. 

 

“What is happening,” Jasper’s voice quivered a little in awe.

 

“We really need to get back to the drop ship.” Monty replied earnestly, they were only a 5 minute walk away.

 

Then it just got even worse.

 

Monty’s head immediately lifted upward in surprise and looked behind him. He ‘felt’ 3 people jumping trees towards there direction and they were going fast. He wasn’t sure how they were jumping trees though.

 

“Jasper,” Monty hissed, “We have to hide now!”

 

Jasper looked at him, eyes wide. 

 

“Where?”

 

Monty looked around, frustrated.“Come on, we don’t have much time,”

 

They really didn’t have much time and Monty only guessed it would take the 3 guys 2 minutes to get to where they were. He realized that they had to do something else.

 

Monty grabbed Jasper by the elbow and pulled him next to a tree and knelt down, palm face down against the ground.

 

Vines, leaves, and wood began to grow out of the ground at a slow pace, encasing both Jasper and himin a little dome. The surface of it imitating a wild bush just like the one next to them.

 

It was as soon as one of the people, who were jumping the trees, touched the ground near the bear trap when the ‘dome’ finished growing.

 

Monty and Jasper could slightly see what was going on from the inside and realized these people must be grounders.

 

Monty held his breath when the other two he ‘felt’ coming touched the ground with the first one. All of them were speaking in a language Monty didn’t know but he realized they sounded angry. 

 

One of the guys with a bunch of swirly tribal tattoos on his shoulder and arm with only a loincloth to wear as clothing knelt down before the trap and he seemed to have sniffed the air. His head snapped up immediately, almost looking right at us. Then the grounder shook his head and looked to the other two.

 

“Falsei melam.” he grunted as he got up. Then one of the other grounders with a necklace consisted of what seemed like animal teeth, Monty hoped, knelt down towards the trap to fix it.

 

Both Monty and Jasper quietly sighed, feeling the bigger threat of danger had passed and only needed to wait for them to leave. 

 

Then Monty noticed, Jasper seemed to be a little red in the face and Jasper looked right back at him. His eyes a little wide and terrified. Then he seemed to be wrinkling and rubbing his nose as much as he could. Monty’s eyes widened, horrified when he realized what was going on. Jasper was trying not to sneeze.

 

Jasper’s mouth was opening slightly and his eyes were closed with his nose all scrunched up. Trying to fight the sneeze. There were even tears dripping down his cheeks. Monty immediately closed his fingers around Jasper’s nose to prevent him from breathing through it and tickling it even further. But in his haste, he ruffled some of the leaves inside the wild bush they were in.

 

The loincloth grounder’s head jerked up, having heard leaves rustle. He smoothly brought out the clearly handmade knife out of the holster that was tied around his waist. Then the grounder began walking towards where we were hiding and just as he stopped right before the wild bush, he looked around. It was a tense few minutes that felt like eons to Monty and probably billions of eons to Jasper, who was really silently crying and extremely red in the face. Monty was probably suffocating him, so he smoothly and quietly let go of Jasper’s nose. Then finally the grounder began to relax and walk away. 

 

But then Jasper couldn’t hold it anymore and made the kind of sneeze that was just clearly loud enough for anybody to hear in the vicinity near him.

 

Monty sighed in resignation when all three grounders looked right at the wild bush they were in.

 

Oh for floats sake.

 

—————————————————————

 Clarke:

 

Clarke was getting a bit worried. Jasper and Monty still have not come back and she didn’t really like the idea of sending anybody out in the rain forest. Not when they all just realized they can do some oddly fascinating stuff. But she couldn’t just leave them out there. For all she could know, they could be lost. But then there’s the off chance that they probably got attacked and mauled by an animal. Clarke shook her head, she didn’t want to go there.

 

“Wells,” she barked. Wells looked up from where he was concentrating on Octavia. They had both decided to see if Octavia could block Well from reading her mind. It seemed there had been some small success. Apparently if you tried actively blocking him, it would work. It only works if Well’s isn’t actively trying to get in your head, though.

 

“Jasper and Monty still haven’t gotten back,” Clarke began, “is it possible if your mind reading could somehow scan the forest?”

 

Wells hesitated a bit and then seemed to think. He looked away as if looking in the distance and a smile grew on his face. 

 

“I can hear them,”

 

Wells began to walk towards the latter that would take us down the first floor. Then he stopped, his smile disappearing as soon as it came.

 

“They just got back, Clarke.” He looked at her with a pensive look. 

 

“Then what’s the problem?” Octavia curiously asked from where she was sitting.

 

Somehow Clarke didn’t think it was anything good by the look on Well’s face. Wait, shit, don’t tell me they got mauled by an animal.

 

“I hear three more and they are definitely not from the drop ship.” Wells finally replied

 

Thank floating fuck.

 

Oh wait. 

 

Seriously, couldn’t she get a break?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know whatcha guys think! 
> 
> Anyway, as for my updating I usually update super randomly. Like who knows, I might just end up writing up another quick chapter tomorrow.¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> -Rockinworld


End file.
